


Just One Kiss

by WargScoutCookies



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Naughtier Tony, Naughty wade, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Somewhat Fluffy, Virgin Peter, first time sexual encounters, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargScoutCookies/pseuds/WargScoutCookies
Summary: Deadpool seems to have a habit of showing up, right when Spider-man needs him the most.This time, the mercenary finally gets what he's been so hungry for.Subplot: Before making Peter's new spider suit, Tony Stark must take some very intimate body-measurements of the teen.*No Pepper Potts.





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. -So please don't come after me, Deadpool! Okay, you can if you want. I'll leave my window unlocked. ; )
> 
> *In this story, Peter is young and inexperienced, but not necessarily underage.

It was starting to become a habit. -One which Peter Parker felt grateful for, but also somewhat irritated by.

Nearly every time Spider-man went against a bank robber, or a mugger, drug dealers, etc... Deadpool would suddenly appear as if from nowhere, to aid him in the take-down of said foes. Then they would go out for their traditional, post-victory meal of the greasiest Mexican food they could find. After that, Wade would ask for a kiss... Peter would shake his head... They would share a few jokes at the other's expense, then part ways and go back to their separate lives.

Then, one bright, August evening, the perpetrators happened to be a bit more heavily armed than usual, and Deadpool had taken a barrage of bullets before finally subduing the crooks long enough for Spider-man to bind them in webbing. 

Cops having been called, and dinner having been eaten, the two masked men sat on a rooftop, near Peter's apartment, talking and enjoying the view of the golden summer sun, setting over the Queens skyline. 

Peter thanked Wade for saving his life, and Wade (as per usual,) asked Peter if it had been enough to earn him a kiss.

"Plllleeeeaaaassssse? Just _one_ kiss! ONE kiss and I'll stop bugging you about it. Pretty, pretty _Plleeaasse!_ With a cherry on top?"

Expecting Peter to say no (as per usual,) Wade was shocked and elated when the boy actually (though, begrudgingly) agreed.

"Uuugh- Okay! Fine. I guess I do owe you a kiss- Just ONE kiss... I mean, you _did_ take like, fifty bullets for me..." 

"Fifty seven. -But who's counting? Now about this kiss..." purred Wade as he rolled up the bottom-half of his mask.

Peter's hands began to move to his own mask, but Wade stopped him.

"You don't need to pull _your_ mask up... Not for the kind of kiss I have in mind."

Confused, Peter asks, "So, you want to... kiss me..._ through_ the mask?"

"No, baby boy. You said I only get one kiss... But you never specified _where_ I get to kiss you. So now it's dealer's choice... And I'm gonna make it fucking count! Just you wait, sweetums..." 

Peter tensed as Wade's large hands encircled his slender waist, drawing him in closer. He was fairly certain he knew where this was going, and ordinarily, he would have been pulling himself away from the older man's grasp. But after the intense throw-down they'd just been the victors of, Peter found that his testosterone levels were off the fucking charts. His balls throbbed heavy, aching for release. _'Maybe letting Deadpool give me my first blowjob wouldn't be such a bad thing...'_ he thought to himself.

Then, as if on cue, Wade's fingers began prodding around for the inconspicuous seam which separated the top-half from the bottom-half of Peter's _ridiculously_ form-fitting suit. When he found it, he quickly began to tug the leggings downward.

The merc lowered to his knees as he brought Peter's waistband down to the middle of his smooth, lean thighs.

"Oh my, MY! Now this- I did _NOT_ expect!!!" exclaimed Wade in a tone of cheerful surprise. "Thank you, God, Satan and Santa Claus, for delivering unto me such a _glorious_ package... I had no idea my sweet, little Spidey had such a _kinky_ side!"

Peter blushed hot, behind the protection of his mask. Then he found himself blurting out, "It wasn't even my idea! M-Mr. Stark told me to wear it!"

"Oh?" inquired Wade with a quirk of his non-existent eyebrow.

Peter began to stumble over his words- Which was something _Spider-man_ definitely did _not_ do (or so he liked to think,) thereby making him feel all the more flustered. "I mean, he... made it for me... To go with the suit. He said it'd increase my stealth and range of motion... and... and... Wh- How is that funny?!" 

Wade snickered once more before reaching his hand up to cup the tightly encased bulge, which was much-too-tantalizingly close to his face to ignore. When he felt Peter shiver beneath his touch, he playfully said, "What? I'm just appreciating the craftsmanship... It's not every day I get to see a_ G-STRING_ engineered by _Tony-fucking-Stark!!! _I'll bet he had a ball- _or two,_ during the fitting process! Did you try it on for him? -Of course you did! Look at how perfectly molded this is to your cock! Did he have you do some yoga poses for him, so he could _'check the mobility?'_ I'll bet he has it all on video... I'll bet he watches it every night, while he-"

"Wade!!!" shouted Peter, in an attempt to end this torture. Wade's assessment had been unnervingly accurate. The high-schooler's heart raced in his chest as he remembered the day he was brought to Tony's penthouse to get measured for his new suit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had thought it seemed a bit strange to be in Tony's home in the first place, let alone when he was escorted to the man's bedroom. But he'd shrugged it off when Tony said that it would be a much more comfortable environment, than one of the cold, clinical labs.

He was even more taken aback, when the billionaire ordered him to strip naked. Though, once again, Tony had an explanation at the ready.

"I understand this might seem a bit out of the ordinary, but I assure you- This is no _ordinary_ suit we're talking about here..."

So Peter just kept trying to focus on his breathing, while carefully avoiding eye contact as the older man coaxed his nude body into a number of different positions. Several times, he had to raise his arms, spread his legs, bending this way and that, so Tony could measure every single inch of his anatomy. When Tony had taken his cock measurements (both soft and hard,) he'd said it was absolutely essential for a proper fit. 

Though still skeptical, Peter allowed himself to be touched- Even when Tony measured down the crack of his ass, fingertips ghosting over his tightly-clenched hole.

A couple days later, when the first part of the suit was ready (being the underwear, of course,) Peter had indeed been asked to model the red and blue thong for Tony, in a _variety_ of poses. Not once had it occurred to him at the time, that Tony's omnipresent surveillance system was _undoubtedly_ recording his every move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, all of a sudden- Here, on the rooftop with Wade, Peter finally realized what had truly taken place in that penthouse. He knew in his gut that Wade- who'd never even _met_ Tony, had been right about all of it. The thought nearly made him faint. But then, the feel of Wade's firm hand rubbing his cock through the thin material of his underwear, quickly brought him back to the present.

"Are you ready for your kiss, pretty boy?" cooed Wade, a hair's breadth away from Peter's straining erection.

Peter nodded his head shakily.

Wade did not waste another moment before pulling Peter's g-string down to display the boy's beautifully flushed, hard cock. He couldn't help but take a little time to simply admire the heavenly vision before him, as he slid his thick, leather gloves off, one by one. "Oh, baby... You're _so hard_ for me... So pink and wet..."

Peter nearly jumped when Wade gave him a few gentle strokes, but then the air left his lungs _completely,_ when the man simply said, "Turn around."

Almost on autopilot, Peter slowly turned his back to Wade. Then, suddenly, he felt the warm strength of Wade's bare hands gripping his ass cheeks, forcing them apart.

"Mmmmm... I'm surprised death-row inmates don't order _you_ as their last meal! -I would... If I _could_ die," groaned Wade before diving forward and plunging his tongue strait into Peter's virgin hole.

"Nnnghohmyfuckinggod!!!" shouted the young superhero. 

He'd thought Wade wanted to suck his dick, but never would he have imagined... _this!_ His body, however, seemed to know exactly what to do, as he bent over in a ninety-degree angle, so his torso lied flat across the top of a boxed-in generator. Peter's legs spread as wide as the fabric binding his knees would allow for, and his ass perked upward in invitation for Deadpool to further devour him.

The Merc With the Mouth did NOT disappoint. Wade probed the puckered orifice with the tip of his tongue until it was pliant and open. He sucked his lips around the plump rim, _moaning_ in delight as he continuously lapped at Peter's insides. 

Peter's hips bucked at the deep vibrations sent forth from Wade's muffled voice. He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him- He didn't even know this was something people did with each other! The few porn videos he'd ever watched, only featured a couple of college guys sucking and fucking one another... But never this. _This_ felt naughty, and wrong... And oh-so-fucking-_right!!! _

"Wade! Oh, fuck! -Wade! Yeah... Yeah... Don't stop, Wade!!!"

Feeling more encouraged than ever, Wade speared his wet tongue deep into Peter's asshole, over and over again- Tongue-fucking them both into oblivion.

_"Nnngh!_ Wade, I'm gonna-"

But before Peter could finish his statement, Wade spun him around, pulled the boy's cock into his mouth, and _sucked._

Peter wailed at the top of his lungs as his orgasm surged through every fiber of his young body, sending hot waves of cum directly into Wade's eager mouth. 

Once his legs quit shaking, and he was able to focus and breathe again, Peter panted softly, "That was... That was..."

Wade chimed in, "Amazing? Wonderful? The best feeling you've ever had, and you can't wait to do it again? -Because we can totally do it again! We can do it again _right now,_ if you want to!"

"I was going to say _cheating_... That was definite cheating!"

"How so?!"

"Because you were only supposed to get_ one_ kiss... But you put your mouth on_ two_ places."

"Oh, _come on!_ What was I supposed to do? _Not_ swallow up every drop of your sweet, creamy cum?! Besides- that didn't even count as kissing. ...Although, if you don't believe me, I would be happy to _show_ you the difference between a quick suck, and some full-on cock worshiping."

"Uhm... Maybe next time. I should... probably get home soon," stammered Peter, suddenly feeling more exposed than ever. He reached down to pull his thong back into place, only it was nowhere to be found. Then he looked up to see Wade standing mere inches from his face, dangling the ripped-open, wisp of fabric around his fingers.

"If anything is going to be cradling your junk and riding your asshole all day long, it should be ME! -Not some pervy, little memento from Tony _STANK!"_ declared Wade, unapologetically- If not rather sharply.

Peter was actually a bit caught off-guard by the sound of his own genuine laughter which bubbled forth, from within the depths of his rib-cage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they parted ways, Peter lied in his bed, gazing off into metaphorical space, as he wondered what would happen the_ next_ time he met with Deadpool.

Several blocks over, Wade Wilson sat up in bed, furiously pumping his own cock with Peter's flimsy underwear wrapped around it. He came hard and fast, imagining all the filthy things he planned to do to his precious, little Spider-boy, the next time he tracked him down. _ 'After all, sweet baby did seem very interested in having his cock worshiped... Practically begging for it...' _Wade thought fondly to himself as he drifted off into a deep, sated slumber.

Miles away, on Manhattan Island, Tony Stark lounged like a cat upon his expansive, gray sofa, watching a compilation of highlights from the days Peter had come over for his body-measurements and fittings. The middle-aged bachelor knew he should probably feel guilty for having taken advantage of the naive, young kid. But his own lust quelled any possible feelings of remorse as he brought himself to climax at the image (his _favorite_ image,) of himself stroking his fingers up and down the cleft of Peter Parker's perfect ass. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ The End ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> *This was my very first Marvel fic.  
Please let me know what y'all think of it!!! : )  
Comment below, or twitter me @ColienDeja


End file.
